Hermanos de alma
by ANGELxOFxSOUL
Summary: ¿Que une a las personas? ¿Por qué vivimos? adentro en verdadero summary, aun que aun no decido las parejas, ¿que dicen? ¿naruxhina o naruxharem?


Hola a todos y perdonen el retraso, pero con en carnaval (no piensen mal ¡eh!), pues aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de mi siguiente historia, el cual será referente al mundo ninja, y de una ves les dejo el simari completo, es que jamás da cuando se sube, (ustedes me entienden).

* * *

Introducción:

¿Que une a las personas? ¿Por qué vivimos?

Dos preguntas pero, cientos de respuestas, aquí empieza, el camino pero jamás se sabe el destino, destino, algo que esta trazado desde que nacemos, si es cierto el destino existe, pero, este no está forjado a nosotros, tú decides si seguirlo o cambiarlo.

Aquí iniciara una adaptación de la serie Naruto de "Musashi Kishimoto" creador de Naruto, en mi versión Naruto no es tan, torpe, (jamás e considerado a Naruto tonto, el es listo solo que se hace el tonto).

Un chico que nació solo, pero nadie viene e este mundo completamente solo, todos tenemos personas que nos ayudan y apoyan, Naruto encontrara el mejor laso que lo une a otros, a los cuales entre ellos se llamaran "Hermanos".

* * *

Otra cosa que aclarar es que me pidieron que me pidieron es que cambiara el formato de escritura, "chat" como le dicen, y les aclaro de una ves, ¡si se usarlo bien¡ me refiero al formato de guiones "─" pero, me pareció mejor el formato con el cual estoy acostumbrado a escribir, así que seguiré con el mío, y aclaro que seguiré con este, aunque me pongan en "los malos autores y sus fics" la verdad, perdonando la expresión "me importa un pepino" que lo hagan, mientras haya personas a guste les guste mi fic, es todo para mi, así que sin mas les dejo con el capitulo.

Naruto: hola, holita = habla normal del personaje

(Se soba el chichón de la cabeza) = acciones del personaje

"_Mmm.… Rameen_" = pensamientos.

(aquí estoy yo jojojo) = notas del autor

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde en el parque, todo tranquilo, todo en paz en este lugar "la villa oculta de la hoja", las personas paseaban felices, mientras los padres veían jugar a sus hijos. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los padres se dio cuenta, que un niño se acercaba a los demás, el niño se puso a jugar con los demás pero fue poco el tiempo, hasta que los padres se tomaron a sus hijos y se fueron, dejando al niño solo, observando cómo era rechazado otra vez, este niño rubio simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando.

Niño: qué más da, ya estoy acostumbrado (mira hacia el cielo), pero me gustaría hacer al menos un amigo (baja la mirada).

Este niño es alguien especial el aun no lo sabe, este joven de 7 años, rubio con un par de ojos azules como el cielo, es quien cambiara este mundo, pero ahora los único que puede hacer es sentarse bajo un árbol, solo, siempre solo así es su vida. Cansado ya era casi e noche, se dispuso a irse del lugar donde estaba sentado, hasta que vio que no estaba solo en ese parque, junto a un pequeño árbol de cerezos se encontraba sentado alguien, para ser precisos una chica, al acercarse el niño se dio cuenta de quién era, una niña de su misma edad, de hecho su compañera de escuela, de cabello azul oscuro, y unos ojos de color perla(ya lo he dicho y lo repito, Hinata tiene lunas en lugar de ojos, kawi!). Ahí estaba ella, sola igual que el.

Naruto: no creo que este mal saludarla. (Mientras camina hacia ella).

Naruto: (ya cerca de ella) hola Hinata, Hinata Hyuga ¿qué haces aquí tu sola?.

Al escuchar su nombre la niña se asusto mucho, y casi se cae de espaldas, pero logras mantenerse y observaba al chico, tratando de recordarlo, (recuerden que toda vía son niños y no se conocen bien).

Hinata: ah!, Uzumaki-san! (dirigiéndose a él con respecto)

Naruto: vamos, no tienes que llamarme formalmente, no estamos en la escuela, (algo molesto), llámame solo Naruto.

Hinata: como usted diga Naruto-san. (Haciendo una reverencia)

Naruto: (otra vez molesto) porque eres tan obediente, te dije que no me llamaras formal mente, soy solo Naruto, nada, y a todo esto ¿qué haces sola aquí? (Intrigado)-

Hinata: estoy esperando a mi padre, el vendría recogerme. (Con una expresión tranquila).

Naruto: oh bueno, pero estas aquí desde hace rato, ¿por qué no juegas con alguien mientras esperas? (otra vez intrigado).

Hinata: porque nadie me pido que jugara, por eso (con tristeza en el rostro).

Naruto: entonces debiste decirles que querías jugar, hubieses buscado tu misma. (Desconcertado)

Hinata: (agacha la cabeza) no puedo.

Naruto: (otra vez desconcertado) por que no puedes, se que eres tímida pero no creo que te rechacen.

Hinata: (negando con la cabeza) es que mi padre me tiene dicho que, no es digno buscar compañía, soy una Hyuga ellos deberían venir a mí.

Naruto: (un poco molesto) eso es una tontería, tu padre es muy estricto contigo, pero está bien tengo una idea (les dije que Naruto aquí no será tonto simplemente actuara asi, que ¿Por qué?, lo sabrán más adelante).(con una sonrisa en su rostro) ya que estoy aburrido, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo? (acercando peligrosamente su cara a la de ella).

Hinata: (sonrojada), pero… está bien (mientras juega con sus dedos) (lo repetiré HINATA es tan KAWAII!!!!).

Pero justo en el momento que el chico iba a sugerir un juego, para los dos son interrumpidos por un hombre, de cabello largo castaño y unos ojos casi idénticos a los de Hinata, solo que estos tenían un aire más maduro, más experimentado, aun que por su rostro se no taba que se trataba de alguien sumamente estricto.

¿??????: Hinata es hora de irnos. (Sin siquiera notar la presencia de Naruto)

Hinata: si padre. (Con tristeza) Hm… Naruto-san otro día será, me tengo que ir.

¿?????: (Por fin percatándose de la presencia de Naruto) tú, qué es lo que haces aquí con mi hija (con desagrado hacia el joven) y tu (volteando hacia Hinata) que es lo que…

Naruto: (interrumpiendo) disculpe Hiashi Hyuga-sama (haciendo una ligera reverencia) la culpa es mia, yo fui quien se acerco a su hija. (Provocando que Hiashi se voltee a verlo)

Hiashi: y ¿por qué motivo? (mirándolo de manera superior a el)

Naruto: es que en la escuela nos dijeron que, uno de los considerados los clanes más fuertes de la aldea, es el clan Hyuga, yo solo quería corroborar el hecho de que, todos los miembros de ese clan tiene unos hermosos ojos color perla, como su hija es también mi compañera en la academia, cuando la vi quería preguntarle si era verdad, eso es todo, ella es una de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de la academia, (haciendo una reverencia profunda) eso es todo, disculpe mi atrevimiento al acercarme a su hija.

Hiashi: (voltea hacia Hinata) ¿es eso cierto?

Hinata: (ve a Naruto guiñándole mientras su padre esta distraído) así es padre, el solo me, pregunto sobre eso, y también sobre algunas cosas de la escuela.

Hiashi: (volteando hacia Naruto) veo que almenas les enseñan bien en la academia, y les enseñen respeto, y si es cierto, todos los miembros del clan Hyuga tienen unos ojos color perla.

Naruto: (haciendo otra reverencia) gracias por la confirmación, Hyuga Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi: (otra vez volteando hacia Hinata (con tanta vuelta Hiashi me hizo pagarle un proctólogo T-T, no mi mesada)) y ¿por qué no me habías contado de tus logros en la academia?

Hinata: eh… eto... (Sin buscar que decir).

Naruto: (interrumpiendo) disculpe Hiashi-sama, por entrometerme otra vez, pero creo que yo se la razón.

Hiashi: (dirigiendo su atención al rubio) ¿sí? ¿Y se podría saber cuál es?

Naruto: es que Hinata es una bueno persona, es generosa, alegre, y desinteresada, no es una persona presumida, yo creo que ella no le ha dicho, por consideración a usted, que está ocupado, o porque al toda vía estar empezando la academia la verdad no hay algo en lo que ella puedo de verdad hacerle sentir orgulloso.

Hiashi: (pensando) ya veo, lo que dices tiene razón, todavía están empezando, es ilógico que ella muestre todo su potencia ahora, gracias por la información (haciendo una pequeña reverencia) bueno nos retiramos, (dando media vuelta) Hija vamos a casa.

Hinata: (ve a su padre empezando a caminar y luego voltea hacia Naruto) hasta mañana Naruto-san (inclinándose).

Naruto: adiós Hinata-san (y ve como se alejan)

Ya era tarde y el cielo esta rojizo, mientras Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea de regreso a lo que, tal vez podríamos llamar "departamento", pero para llegar a ahí tenía que pasar por la plaza, cosa que no le agradaba, ¿Por qué?, simplemente eso quería saber el. Todo parecía tranquilo, el pasaba tranquilamente entre las personas de la calle, hasta que llego a una pequeña fuente, ahí es cuando un niño, apenas mayor que el, lo señalo y empezó a gritar.

Niño: ahí esta el monstruo, ahí esta el demonio. (en tono burlón).

Todos se voltearon ha ver a quien señalaba el niño, y al darse cuenta de a quien apuntaba el joven, todos se alejaron de el, y como formando un precipicio entre ellos y Naruto, todos le gritaban todos lo marginaban, insultaban, el que simplemente era un niños de apenas 7 años.

Aldeanos: es el monstruo. (Gritando con furia).

Aldeanos: lárgate, fuera de aquí (mas furia).

Aldeanos: ¿Por qué no te mueres y nos dejas vivir tranquilos?

Quien tiene derecho a juzgar a alguien, que importa lo duro que sea la vida, nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a nadie, en especial a un niño que simplemente, no tiene la culpa de nada.

Naruto: "_¿Por qué no me dejan?, ¿Por qué me tratan así?, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?, díganme, díganme_" (empezando a llorar) ¡DIGANME! (gritando) ¿Qué es lo que les e echo?, ¿Por qué hacen esto?.

Todos quedaron callados, algunos estaban por hablar pero eran detenidos por otros, así que simplemente le dieron la espalda, y lo ignoraron, o al menos trataron. Nadie sabe que en verdad este niños es fuerte, y se los demostraría.

Naruto: "_nadie contesta, nadie me hace caso, simplemente soy un niños para ellos, yo se los demostrare_", no me importa lo que me digan (gritando), no me importa que me ignoren, ya lo verán, algún dia yo (todos voltean la mirada hacia Naruto) ¡SERE HOKAGE!

Nadie se esperaba eso, nadie esperaría esas palabras de un niño, quien después de decir eso salió corriendo del lugar, llorando, un simple niño si, ahora los es, pero este niño cambiara al mundo, este niño ara que este mundo lo vea como alguien digno de recordar, aquí empieza la aventura, aquí empieza la leyenda, de un niño, no, de unos niños que decidieron hacer lo correcto, por los que aman, aquí empieza la historia de, Naruto y sus hermanos.

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado el fic, este solo es la introducción, en el siguiente capitulo, se encontraran los hermanos, y sucederá la masacre Uchiha. Asi que espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, y este solo es el prologo 1 serán 2. Los espero en el siguiente capitulo, espero les haya agradado y dejen su comentario, y mis disculpas si fui algo rudo al principio.

AQUÍ SU AMIGO "ANGEL OF SOUL"


End file.
